The Prisoner/Gallery
Fed up with Wander's constant botherings, Lord Hater sends Peepers to trick Wander into entering the ship so he can trap him and throw him in the ship's prison. But when Wander starts having a lot of fun, it makes the task extremely difficult for Peepers to succeed. Hater wants Peepers to get Wander s1e3b Lord Hater's ship.jpg s1e3b Peepers laughing.jpg s1e3b Peepers laughing 2.jpg s1e3b Peepers laughing 3.jpg s1e3b Peepers laughing 4.jpg s1e3b Peepers laughing 5.jpg s1e3b Peepers laughing 6.jpg s1e3b Peepers done with laughing.jpg s1e3b Good one, sir.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater zoom 1.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater zoom 2.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater zoom 3.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater zoom 4.jpg s1e3b green lightning.jpg S1e3b This is no joke.jpg S1e3b Hater brooding.jpg S1e3b Power Crystal.jpg S1e3b Beholding the Power Crystal.jpg S1e3b Shall be mine.jpg S1e3b Wander takes the Power Crystal.jpg S1e3b Blackout.jpg S1e3b Wielding the Ring of Power - close up.jpg S1e3b Wielding the Ring of Power.jpg S1e3b Neat.jpg S1e3b Another flaw.jpg s1e3a hill of jewels.jpg S1e3b I have the power.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater splashed.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater wet.jpg S1e3b Wander soaked Hater.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater mad.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "And if you dare".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Then you are a fool".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater giving orders.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Or else...".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater shooting lightning.jpg S1e3b This is what you'll get.jpg S1e3b Peepers surrounded by lightning.jpg S1e3b Still going at it.jpg S1e3b Holding Peepers pleadingly.jpg S1e3b Helmet grab.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Psych!".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "We're not pals".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Hater out!".jpg S1e3b Lightning effect.jpg S1e3b Peepers left alone.jpg S1e3b Hater's not here.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Not going to be easy".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "He's a tricky one".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Hater out!" 2.jpg S1e3b Hater disappeared again.jpg S1e3b Second disappearance notice.jpg S1e3b I'm watching you.jpg Wander enters the ship S1e3b Moon.jpg S1e3b Wander and Sylvia napping.jpg S1e3b Wander suddenly wakes up.jpg S1e3b Wander stands up.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater's ship in front of Wander and Sylvia's napping planet.jpg S1e3b Wander going to jump off Sylvia.jpg S1e3b Wander jumps away from Sylvia.jpg S1e3b Wander entering Lord Hater's ship.jpg S1e3b title card.png S1e3b Ship locks up.jpg S1e3b Wander after getting on the ship.jpg s1e3b Wander being stood on.jpg S1e3b Peepers on Wander's back.jpg s1e3b Peepers mocking.jpg s1e3b Peepers imitating Lord Hater.jpg S1e3b Peepers "I should be".jpg s1e3b Lord Hater's torture room.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater sharpening sword.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater hears the phone ring.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater answers the 'phone'.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater Peepers phone call 1.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater Peepers phone call 2.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater Peepers phone call 3.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater surprised.jpg S1E3bP001.png S1E3bP002.png S1E3bP003.png S1E3bP004.png S1E3bP005.png S1E3bP006.png S1E3bP007.png S1E3bP008.png Exploring the Ship S1E3bP009.png S1e3b_Wander_will_start_to_explore_the_ship.jpg S1e3b_Wait_a_minute.jpg S1E3bP010.png S1E3bP011.png S1E3bP012.png S1E3bP013.png S1E3bP014.png S1E3bP015.png S1E3bP016.png S1E3bP017.png S1E3bP018.png S1e3b Wander So, catch 'cha later!.jpg S1E3bP019.png Chase S1e3b_Wander_running_with_a_smile.jpg S1e3b_Commander_Peepers_following_Wander's_feet.jpg S1e3b_Wander_jumping_into_a_hole.jpg S1e3b_Commander_Peepers_failed_to_jump_into_a_hole.jpg S1e3b_Wander_in_the_chase.jpg S1e3b_Peepers_is_Dizzy.jpg S1E3bP020.png S1E3bP021.png S1E3bP022.png S1E3bP023.png S1E3bP024.png S1E3bP025.png S1E3bP026.png S1E3bP027.png S1E3bP028.png S1E3bP029.png S1E3bP030.png S1E3bP031.png S1E3bP032.png S1E3bP033.png S1E3bP034.png S1e03b_Peepers_'Hello,_officer.'.jpg s1e03b Peepers It wasn't me who was....jpg s1e03b The officer gives Peepers a ticket.jpg s1e03b Peepers sees the ticket.jpg s1e03b Peepers grabs the ticket.jpg s1e03b Peepers gets angry after getting a ticket.jpg Creatures S1e3b Wander at the door.jpg S1e3b Creature prison.jpg S1e3b Wander gasps.jpg S1e3b Trapped creatures 1.jpg S1e3b Trapped creatures 2.jpg S1e3b Trapped creatures 3.jpg S1e3b Wander gasps again.jpg S1e3b Wander "That's one star off".jpg S1e3b Wander "These guest accommodations".jpg S1e3b Wander rolls his eyes.jpg S1e3b You're free to go.jpg S1e3b Wander going to exit.jpg S1e3b Wander exits the room.jpg S1E3bP035.png S1E3bP036.png S1E3bP037.png S1E3bP038.png S1E3bP039.png S1E3bP040.png S1E3bP041.png S1e3b Wander floating whilst pressing the button.jpg S1E3bP042.png S1E3bP043.png S1E3bP044.png S1E3bP045.png S1E3bP046.png S1E3bP047.png S1E3bP048.png S1E3bP049.png S1E3bP050.png S1e3b Wander "Do you know the Button Song".jpg s1e03b Peepers during the 'Button Song'.jpg S1E3bP051.png S1e03b_Peepers'_huge_eye.jpg S1e03b_Peepers'_huge_eye_2.jpg S1e03b_Peepers'_huge_eye_3.jpg S1E3bP052.png S1E3bP053.png The Food Court s1e3b Mall area of ship.jpg s1e3b Wander skips through.jpg s1e3b Wander halts.jpg s1e3b Wander sees a map.jpg S1e03b Wander excited "THERE'S A FOOD COURT?!".jpg s1e03b Wander at the food court.jpg s1e03b Peepers realizing that Wander is in the food court.jpg S1e03b Peepers "GRAB HIM!".jpg S1E3bP054.png S1E3bP055.png S1E3bP056.png S1E3bP057.png S1E3bP058.png S1E3bP059.png S1E3bP060.png S1e3b_Commander_Peepers_''...he's_not_cunning,.jpg s1e3b Commander Peepers ''...and he's not a genius..jpg S1E3bP061.png Lord Hater's Bedroom Lord Hater's Bedroom.gif S1E3bP062.png S1E3bP063.png S1E3bP064.png S1e3b Watching the workout.jpg S1E3bP065.png S1E3bP066.png S1E3bP067.png S1E3bP068.png S1E3bP069.png S1E3bP070.png S1E3bP071.png S1E3bP072.png S1E3bP073.png S1E3bP074.png S1E3bP075.png S1E3bP076.png Self-Destruct S1E3bP077.png S1E3bP078.png S1E3bP079.png S1E3bP080.png S1E3bP081.png S1E3bP082.png S1E3bP083.png S1E3bP084.png S1E3bP085.png S1E3bP086.png S1E3bP087.png S1E3bP088.png S1E3bP089.png S1E3bP090.png S1E3bP091.png S1E3bP092.png s1e03b Peepers asking Hater to deactivate self-destruct 1.jpg S1e03b_Peepers_asking_Hater_to_deactivate_self-destruct_2.jpg s1e03b Peepers asking Hater to deactivate self-destruct 3.jpg s1e03b Peepers asking Hater to deactivate self-destruct 4.jpg s1e03b Peepers asking Hater to deactivate self-destruct 5.jpg s1e03b Peepers asking Hater to deactivate self-destruct 6.jpg s1e03b Peepers asking Hater to deactivate self-destruct 7.jpg S1E3bP093.png S1E3bP094.png S1E3bP095.png S1E3bP096.png S1E3bP097.png S1E3bP098.png S1E3bP099.png Miscellaneous S1e3b Lord Hater's giant robot.jpg To return to the episode summary for " ", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries